


Бессрочно и на самых выгодных условиях

by Cexmet, fandom_gerontophilia_2016



Series: 2016 || Mini R-NC-21 [6]
Category: Suck (2009)
Genre: Gen, Masturbation, Narcotics, Spoilers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:27:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7929499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cexmet/pseuds/Cexmet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_gerontophilia_2016/pseuds/fandom_gerontophilia_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>иногда незнакомцы делают выгодные предложения</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бессрочно и на самых выгодных условиях

**Author's Note:**

> мастурбация, упоминания употребления наркотиков и смертей персонажей. А также спойлер концовки фильма

  
_Мне бы хотелось вложить в одну песню всё сразу, спеть последнюю песню птиц, и собак, и русалок, дубоголовых приятелей и дурных новостей издалека (и тех, которые подтверждение, и тех, которые урок, и тех, что возмездие), песню магазинных тележек и гидросамолетов, электростанций и листопада, роковых контактов и концертов, вентиляторов работающих и вентиляторов рушащихся... Только я прекрасно знаю, что мне слабо._  
(Йен Бэнкс — «Улица Отчаянья»)

Виктор плохо помнил те времена, когда они выступали, и не только из-за наркоты, хотя сожрал ее немало — тогда еще никому не приходило в голову, что можно выходить на сцену и не закинувшись, по крайней мере, сам Виктор с такими знаком не был. Он глотал «экстази», прежде чем встать перед микрофоном, а потом, после концерта, заваливал успокоительным, чтобы не взорваться, как шутиха.

Но с тех пор прошло слишком много времени, все пережитое уже давно слилось в одну бесформенную кляксу странного цвета — что-то среднее между лиловыми звездами под веками, желтыми прожекторами, живой тьмой зала и серыми застиранными простынями дешевых гостиничных номеров, на которые обречены те, кто убивают молодость на попытки стать знаменитыми, но в итоге навсегда остаются неизвестными группами с разогрева. Некоторые бьются об эту стену всю оставшуюся жизнь, некоторые — набираются смелости и прыгают в нормальную жизнь, как в уходящий автобус, но Виктора не хватило ни на первое, ни на второе, он так и остался наблюдать за тем, как другие пытаются взобраться на вершину. Кому-то везет. Большинству — нет. 

Но, сколько бы лет ни прошло с его собственных выступлений, Каина Виктор все же узнал. Трудно забыть человека, у которого на груди выжжена надпись — «Каин, проклятый сын». Не татуировка, даже не обычный шрам от бритвы или ножа, — хотя тогда таким тоже особо не баловались — а именно ожог. Виктор тогда еще подумал, что нужно иметь железные яйца, чтобы вытерпеть такое. И хренову тучу терпения, чтобы это сделать. 

Они столкнулись впервые в туалете какого-то дешевого клуба, где «Стучащий Мотор» — группа Виктора — мучил басы перед дешевыми однодневками, черт знает почему вообще сумевшими пробиться наверх. 

Перед тем как выходить на сцену, Виктор любил передернуть, а в гримерке было много народа и слишком сильно воняло грязными носками, поэтому, затолкав пакет с таблетками поглубже в карман, Виктор закрылся в кабинке, расстегнул ширинку и высвободил расслабленно болтавшийся член. Тот все никак не вставал, — Виктор слишком устал, за прошлую неделю проспал, кажется, от силы часов пять — поэтому пришлось повозиться. Двигая рукой вверх и вниз, водя большим пальцем по головке, сжимая то сильнее, то слабее, Виктор вспоминал девчонку, с которой пару дней назад точно так же закрывался в кабинке туалета, — грудь маленькая и плоская, да и лицо так себе, зато сосать она умела, и ее небо казалось каким-то особенно гладким, как отполированным — но ни черта не помогало, член болтался бесполезным съежившимся стручком. 

В конце концов Виктор затолкал его обратно, застегнул молнию, вышел — и оказался нос к носу с мужиком лет шестидесяти, никак не меньше. Черные волосы — слишком черные, не то крашеные, не то парик — подведенные карандашом глаза, расстегнутая белая рубашка, открывавшая взгляду выжженную на груди надпись: «Каин — проклятый сын». Что-то с этой надписью было не так — Виктор точно понимал каждое слово, но на английские они не походили, и на французские, кажется, тоже. 

— Не встал? — спросил этот «Каин». — Дальше станет только хуже.

— Ты вообще к чему? — Виктор затолкал руки в карманы. Каин ему не понравился с первого же взгляда: он точно что-то искал. Может — озабоченный гомик, может — двинувшийся продюсер, захотевший отбить «Стучащий Мотор», еще не ясно, что хуже.

— Ты — талантливый парень, Вик. И ваш ударник, как его, Мартин? Он тоже хорош. Может, не как ты, но мог бы играть в компании получше. Остальные — мусор, но вы двое могли бы их затащить на самую вершину хит-парада, если бы немного поднажали.

— Не твоя забота, — Виктор попытался его оттолкнуть, но Каин не двинулся с места.

— Я могу тебе кое-что предложить, — он улыбнулся. У него были длинные, заостренные клыки, но такие тогда носила чуть ли не половина фронтменов всех групп, пытавшихся сыграть на интересе подростков к смерти. — Я хочу помочь тебе, сейчас, до того как твой хер превратится в хвост дохлой крысы, до того как в жопе у тебя вырастет геморрой размером с куриное яйцо, до того как ты осипнешь, ослепнешь, превратишься в гниющий труп.

Виктор замер. Он видел свое отражение в глазах у Каина — и оно начало меняться: волос стало меньше, кожа на шее обвисла, лоб разрезали глубокие морщины. Виктор не мог отвести взгляда от собственного отражения, казавшегося таким ясным и подробным, как будто он смотрелся в новенькое зеркало, а не в чужие глаза, но почему-то он был уверен: это не глюк, все происходит на самом деле. 

— Или вот так, — Каин вдруг ухватил Виктора за горло, впился в шею острыми ногтями, и тот почувствовал, как сердце начинает колотиться, быстрее и быстрее с каждым вдохом. Только что бесполезно болтавшийся член мгновенно встал, уперся в ширинку, так и готовый выпрыгнуть навстречу любой девчонке, которая захочет расставить ноги. Виктор чувствовал себя так, точно только что занюхал дорожку первосортного кокаина.

Зубы у Каина будто вытянулись, или, точнее, выдвинулись вперед, как у готовой укусить змеи. 

— Ты напишешь ту самую песню, о которой всегда мечтал, тебе просто нужно умереть, чтобы стать живым, — не столько сказал, сколько прошипел Каин, и темнота у него за спиной словно бы пришла в движение, складываясь в черные крылья, огромные, как у ангела на витраже. 

И пусть Виктор давно уже не был мальчиком из церковного хора, все равно он вдруг вздрогнул всем телом и резко оттолкнул Каина обеими руками. Тот отлетел в сторону легко, как и положено усыхающему старику. Виктор впечатал его в стену у старого писсуара с потеками ржавчины у сливного отверстия. 

— Отвали, — сказал Виктор. Почему-то его всего трясло.

Каин глухо усмехнулся:

— Я не требую немедленного ответа, Вик. Ты можешь подождать, пока ваш ударник сдохнет, пока группа распадется, пока твои песни забудут, пока ты сам не превратишься в настоящего старика, дело твое, — он пожал плечами и снова улыбнулся. Зубы вернулись на место.

Не будь это вечер концерта, Виктор двинул бы ему по роже, чтобы поменьше трепался, но разбитыми руками ничего не сыграешь, так что оставалось только развернуться и уйти. 

Виктор долго пытался забыть эту хрень, но ни черта у него не получилось, сколько он ни старался, — первое время Каин ему даже снился: иногда выглядел как живой, иногда — только голос, его последняя фраза: «Я не требую немедленного ответа» и все такое. Следующей весной их ударник, Мартин Норри, врезался на своем мотоцикле в грузовик, и его кишки размазало по асфальту. На место Мартина попытались посадить какого-то не то Джима, не то Джека, Виктор так и не успел запомнить — парень играл будто школьник, выучивший ноты, но не почувствовавший инструмент; и член в штанах держал не лучше школьника, поэтому Айрис, их вокалистка, от него залетела, сразу заявила, что на аборт не пойдет, а если группа не может ее подождать — так она готова начать сольную карьеру. Через два года после встречи Виктора и Каина «Стучащий Мотор» сгорел. 

Виктор было попробовал вернуться домой, снова работать в магазине вместе с братом, но у него ничего не получилось, и он стал музыкальным бродягой, репейником, вешавшимся то тут, то там — за небольшой процент помогал новичкам встретиться с продюсерами, пару лет отвечал на звонки в одной звукозаписывающей компании, еще пару лет — в другой, несколько раз помогал перекрашивать автобусы, научился сносно чинить усилки и микрофоны. Он был там, где хотел, но не тем, кем хотел. Половинное исполнение мечты — тоже не так уж и плохо. Пару раз он видел Айрис — она не стала звездой, но продержалась на плаву достаточно долго, чтобы обеспечить своей дочери хороший старт. А вот Джим-Джек исчез почти сразу же после распада «Стучащего Мотора» — вроде подался в учителя музыки. 

Вечерами Виктор все еще пробовал писать песни, но год от года слова слушались его все хуже, он с трудом ловил их за хвосты и втягивал в ритмичные фразы, а со всех сторон наступала эпоха рэпа, и ритм становился все важнее. Простых песен о любви, девчонках, свободе и наркоте все еще хватало на все хит-парады, но даже самому Виктору они казались скучными и тупыми, как шутка, рассказанная миллион раз. Ни в одной не было красоты «Искателя» или «Опустевшего стакана», не говоря уж о «Раскрась все черным». Именно что-то такое Виктор до сих пор и мечтал написать, ненавидя свои обветшавшие мозги даже больше, чем трухлявую печень, убитую еще в молодости, и нывший по утрам желудок. 

И однажды в «Потерянной подкове» — Виктор помнил этот клуб еще пабом неподалеку от ипподрома — он встретил Каина. 

Сначала, конечно, Виктор не поверил собственным глазам: когда они столкнулись в туалете, Каин уже выглядел стариком и за эти годы должен был или сдохнуть, или, по меньшей мере, превратиться в живую мумию, к жопе которой приклеен памперс, а из носа торчат трубки — но нет, тот вроде ничуть не постарел и выглядел едва ли не моложе самого Виктора. 

Каин стоял за стойкой. Увидев Виктора, он салютовал ему шейкером и, не глядя плеснув какую-то цветную дрянь в стакан стоявшей рядом брюнетки, подошел ближе. На этот раз рубашка была застегнута, но Виктор знал, что под ней. 

— Привет, Вик, — сказал Каин. Он улыбнулся, и зубы у него по-прежнему были не в порядке. 

— Ты меня помнишь?

— Как и ты меня, — Каин пожал плечами, — мы ведь почти заключили выгодную сделку.

Он резко подался вперед, опять схватил Виктора за горло — только теперь острые ногти улеглись точно на морщины, как если бы те на самом деле были шрамами, которые сам Каин и оставил. 

— Ты написал ту песню, о которой так мечтал? Лучшую песню на свете? — спросил он вполголоса, и Виктор услышал где-то внутри собственной головы эту самую песню, над которой столько лет мучился, пытаясь подобрать слова и мелодию.

Песня подхватила его, как сильный порыв ветра подхватывает какой-нибудь тяжелый мусор вроде пустой пивной банки — она уже привыкла лежать на углу, а теперь вдруг летит куда-то, вместе с бумажными салфетками и обрывками сигаретного целлофана. Песня отбросила Виктора на другую сторону всей его никчемной жизни, слова у него в голове снова стали сползаться в стихи, а член в штанах поднялся, как после пары таблеток «виагры», точно дожидаясь, пока какая-нибудь красотка стиснет его между своими сиськами и начнет двигать ими туда-сюда, пока малафья не растечется по всей ложбинке. 

Вот что для Виктора значило «быть молодым»: уметь писать песни и привлекать внимание не только тех девчонок, у которых когда-то были серьезные проблемы в отношениях с отцом. 

— Ты знаешь, что нет, — ответил Виктор машинально, не очень понимая, почему именно Каин должен это знать. Просто разве он мог не знать? 

— Но ведь ты мог бы и до сих пор можешь. Тебе нужно умереть, чтобы стать живым, вот и все. Я не каждому такое говорю, но ты — особый случай. 

Песня, звучавшая у Виктора внутри, стала еще громче, она наполнила его, потекла из ушей и изо рта, а он стоял у стойки, глядя Каину в глаза, прямо на свое отражение — настоящее, такое, каким оно и должно быть: да, он уже был стариком, но у него по-прежнему хватило бы сил на то, чтобы выйти на сцену. На то, чтобы спеть — ему нужно было только поймать за хвост вот эти вот слова, которые раздавались внутри его головы, и мелодию, вившуюся вокруг них, одновременно простую и глубокую. 

— Мое старое предложение все еще действительно, — улыбнулся Каин, — ты все еще можешь записать свой величайший хит, Вик, просто попроси меня о помощи. Соберешь новый «Мотор», лучше прежнего, и станешь звездой.

Черные крылья за его спиной, белые скальпели зубов у него во рту. Виктор не верил в разную чертовщину, но твердо был уверен: если такой вот парень предлагает тебе умереть, то лучше послать его подальше. Если подобные сделки ничем хорошим не кончаются даже в кино, то наяву точно не стоит и пытаться. 

— Отвали, — выплюнул Виктор на стойку и тут же зашелся в кашле, таком сильном, что легкие едва не выпрыгивали через рот. Он резко развернулся, отошел на пару шагов, подальше от Каина, подальше от его взгляда, продолжая кашлять, и вдруг почувствовал: песни больше нет, она как будто вывалилась из него и куда-то уползла. Или улетела. 

— Я буду рядом, если раздумаешь, Вик, — сказал Каин ему в спину вполголоса, но Виктор отчетливо услышал каждое слово. 

Он почти готов был обернуться — только не знал, зачем: чтобы плюнуть Каину в лицо, или ударить, или принять его предложение — но вместо этого просто молча шагнул вперед, в потную толпу молодых и не очень людей, тех, кто верил в собственное будущее, и тех, кто давно потерял способность верить хоть во что-то. Через пару минут, едва не заблудившись в этому лесу плоти, он вышел из бара наружу, чтобы глотнуть свежего воздуха. 

Небо смотрело на него всеми своими колючими звездами, и Виктору вдруг стало так хреново, как не было еще ни разу в жизни, он быстро наклонился и блеванул на асфальт — рот заполнил горький вкус желчи и десятка выкуренных за вечер сигарет. Снова запрокинув голову, Виктор попытался понять, жалеет ли он о чем-нибудь, но так и не понял. 

Он засунул руки в карманы и зашагал вниз по улице, стараясь выкинуть из головы всю чертовщину, но «тебе нужно умереть, чтобы стать живым» стучало об оба виска разом, снова, и снова, и снова.


End file.
